Song of Rebirth:fall of Kerrigan
by Dontai
Summary: A young inventor from a world so unimaginably different collides with Raynor and Enrico, a Dominion general who dreams of conquest. As the two bond, Kerrigan sets her plans into motion. But unforeseen tragic events will put her on a unavoidable path of destruction and rebirth until know one knows what is left.
1. Chapter 1

With all the reports of attacks by the Alin on the fringes of Vinci territory, the last thing he was expecting to find was shimmering hollow sphere. Giacomo raised his hand as a sign to halt his Fusiliers, 31'first infantry platoon. A royal captain he didn't know well asked, "What is it?"

It was a fair question. "It a portal, but I never seen anything like it. It clear that the portal is the source of the trouble."

"How is it possible that you are a veteran of fifteen separate wars including the war of the eclipse and have no idea what this thing is?"

"That maybe the case soldier, but in all my days I never encounter somethings like this." His voice fell silent, the orb began to shimmer and radiating blast of intense light. He fell back blinded and as the blurry image came into focus, he was staring at a dog like creature. It was bizarre looking neither insect nor mammalian nor reptilian with mantis like appendages; with fur covering an exoskeleton. He approach it cautiously deciding to take a closer look but regretting the decision. The creature reacted to his presence by lunging at him. His men reacted instinctively shooting the creature. He was stunned by the sight of thing and wondering where in his world did it come from. Suddenly something got his attention, he looked up scanning the horizon for the source of disturbance. Sure enough, more of the creatures could be seen on horizon heading for them. "Make ready for battle."

...

Even in another reality torn apart by war, Kerrigan was watching. Boundaries meant nothing to her. She was staring at Giacomo, but not yet knowing his name, through the eyes of her hellish spawn.

"Who is he," Shequier asked in telepathic message that seemed more like bizarre beeping noise. But to Kerrigan, it felt like a gentle wave washing over her.

"I do not yet know," She said as her lip curled into snarl. "But he dares to defile my kin. The bigger question is what is this portal. What is the place beyond it."

"You never encountered it before?"

"It's strange that even in my human life, I have no recollection of anything like this. Nor is it been written in our DNA memory. It remain a mystery. The brood had discovered it on Mar Sara."

...

The sound was deafening as Giacomo's men volley fired into the creatures chitinous hides. Instinctively the men wanted to break the line, but their training prevented it. Giacomo couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Even with the men firing, the creatures kept advancing through the hail of rounds. The line of his men was slowly crumbling up against the creatures' onslaught. As the battle progressed there were soldiers knocked down or shredded by the creatures charging the line. His father had taught Giacomo how to be a leader; to stick to sidelines and keep order. He had no choice now though, he had to join his men in the brutal mêlée that had broken out between them and the monsters. He fired a round from his own musket splintering the head one of the creatures, leaped over its body, and clubbed another one over the head with his rifle. Then he stood his ground back to back with one of his men, going as far as holding one of the creatures off in a hand to hand struggle while the soldier reloaded his musket. "Fall back," Giacomo ordered at last. At the sound of the order the men broke formation and retreated away from the orb, while other stayed and bought them time to retreat.

"Halt," Giacomo ordered the remaining soldiers. "We are done running. We will make our stand here." Giacomo said to his remaining soldiers. The soldiers were lined up in a grove blocked off on both sides by trees. He wondered what remained of the men guarding the portal, but there was no time to think about that. So many lives of good men were extinguished in a blink of an eye. Giacomo vowed that someone would pay for this. Off in the distance he could see the scattered remnants of the creatures approaching. "Get ready," Giacomo bellowed. "Wait for my order to fire." Giacomo waited untill they were just about on top of them to fire. "Fire," he screamed with fury buried deep within. The creatures fell mid stride as they charge through the confine space of the grove. The volley fire continued stopping the creatures in their tracks. When the creatures finally closed the distance, Giacomo ordered, "Fixed bayonets. Charge!" The soldiers met the creatures's charge with a charge of their own. The two combatant collided like two opposing waves. The resulting fierce fighting was the worst Giacomo had seen in years. Finally, the creatures lay slain at Giacomo and his army's feet. The death toll for Giacomo army was horrendous. "Is this a victory," one of surviving men asked Giacomo?

He replied reluctantly, "What do the dead tell you?" Finally he addressed the rest of his men, "We have suffered a victory this day, but we can't stop here. We can not allow this evil to go unchecked. We must reunite to retake the orb. We likely march to are doom, but if doom is to befall us, then so be it. We will not let are legacy be forgotten."

...

Carthian hated being out on the frontier. It was boring too often, and way to hectic out of know where. He thought he spotted a wild animal out in the wilderness. It happened from time to time. It was never a concern though. Then he saw it again and just as quickly it was gone. He was starting to become interested, so he kept a lookout for it. A few seconds later it reappeared. This time it brought company. It looked like a large dog with praying mantis arms. It headed toward the outpost, then turned and ran back into cover. How odd Carthain thought. Suddenly there was three of them roaming around. Then there was five, six, seven ... He lost count. Suddenly they had surrounded the outpost. Then the mantis dogs uniformly formed up and charged from all sides. Carthain screamed, "Incoming." Several men joined him on the high walls wondering what was going on. When they looked out at the horizon, they froze. The creatures had formed a wave of bodies heading straight for them; an alarm bell range out. Carthain and several other men took aim at the wave while waiting for the order to fire. "Screw this," Carthain said to the man next to him. Carthain took aim and fired at one the creature scoring a confirmed kill. Several other musketeers took after his example and started firing. Soon everyone on the wall was firing. Carthain stopped firing when he heard footfalls behind him. He turned to see more imperial musketeers climbing up the stairs leading up to the walls. Among them was a Vinci officer and he was angry. "Who gave the order to fire," he screamed trying to be heard over the sound of gunfire. Carthain stood up, "It's my fault Sir. I didn't think we could afford to wait." The officer looked him up and down, "What is going on?" Carthain nodded his head at the swarm of creatures. "Skirmish formation," the officer ordered forgetting about Carthain discretion. Carthain prayed as he reloaded, and took a place along side the other Imperial musketeers. In minutes he watched as the sea of bodies enveloped the outpost. The creatures were for the moment kept out by the high walls, but the advantage was slipping away. The creatures somehow had begun piling up their own dead and were climbing on top of each other. Suddenly Carthain was staring face to face with one of the creatures. It curled into an offensive posture, ready to make the kill; Carthian raised his rifle in defense. The creature leaped forward with a killing blow, but was suddenly knocked away. A clockwork man, giant mechanical golem, suddenly had appeared. Along side it, Fusiliers had arrived from deep within the outpost. Carthain had completely forgotten the outpost had a few Fusiliers. He watched as the fusiliers mounted their bayonets and charge on to the walls. The fighting had been going on for hours since the 'official' order to fire had been given and Carthain was tired from all the fighting; he could hardly keep his eyes open. He and the rest of the musketeers were desperately low on ammo. He picked a target climbing up the wall of bodies and fired. The creature was hit and rolled down the wall joining the rest of the bodies. He then slumped against the wall tired and frustrated. He reaches for his canteen and puts it to his mouth, but it's empty. One of the musketeers picks him by his arm and hulled him to his feet. He was too tired to care. The fighting wore down his Psyche. He lost the will to go on. Damn these creatures he thought to himself, taking one last look around. Then he noticed the guns went silent. He was now waiting for the inevitable. He didn't care though. He would welcome the end.


	2. Old enemies new allies same problems

"Damn it," Enrico said more to himself then anyone else; lapsed in a dream of conquest. Visions of glory were dancing in his head. He pictured himself standing amongst the presidents of the United Earth Directorate; all of them reveling in his conquest. His entire future was gone in a nano second. Enrico couldn't believe how bad his luck was. He was in charge of the initial incursions into Mar Sara; part of invasion in to Terran Dominion. There was fierce fighting against Mar Rosetta militia and Dominion soldiers, but it was nothing compared to what was happening now. The Zerg had destroyed his flagship, the Horus, outright in the initial onslaught. To make matters worse, an old friend Raynor and his band of merry men had shown up to free the system from oppression and tyranny. Enrico took out a cigar and pack it down before speaking to Raynor, who arrogantly had a gun pointing at his head. "Where have you been old friend," He asked while lighting his cigar?

"Kicking your ass," Raynor replied clearly not amused and in no laughing mood.

"Is that so? I have to say, you're doing a bad job at it. You shouldn't be playing in the big leagues against the giants like the Terran Dominion because you might get your self hurt."

"The only one getting hurt is the people of this system because of your goddamn fighting with the dominion. All the while you two our having pissing match with one another, the zerg seek to wipe humanity out. So tell me how long before they discover the location of earth?" Raynor was truly disgusted by politics. How many billions of friends had he lost from it, even he didn't know. He was one second away from just god damn killing both parties and attacking earth himself.

"In due time the Zerg will have their day." He said with an obviously sincere laugh, "Behind me lies an invasion force by your queen bitch. What was her name again?"

"Kerrigan," said a harsh almost primeval voice. "We will have our day Mr. president Enrico. On that day, your time will be up and we shale inherit the galaxy as its true masters."

She watched Enrico turned around surprised; the cigar fell from his mouth. The pompous fool wasn't expecting to star in his own war. "Hello," He stammered. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I was having chat with your old friend." He had mange to collect himself and steady his composure so that he appeared to have same old pompous attitude. He was obviously putting on his poker face and a bad one at that. "Always so sure of your self Kerrigan. Your nothing but a bunch genetic backwater bullshit, a fail experiment nothing more. I will personally put you down. The only thing your going to inherit is my boot up your ass."

"Cut the crap Human, you tried to act so arrogant and full-hardy. Now I'm going to put the fear of god in you." She said so angry that she felt her skin crawl; literally. "I have killed countless billions, what are you? A single man."

"I'm a single man with billions of soldiers under his command and I have boot with your name on it."

"Cut the crap Enrico, you're so full of it. Kerrigan please end this. Your were human once, why are you so damn insistent on wreaking vengeance on entire human race?"

"It precisely the reason, not only did the human race left me to die, but in fact a worse fate. They left me to mercy of black god, the primeval devil. I have been twisted and torn apart, only to be rebuilt as the abomination before you. I will see too it that every single human being that contribute to that will suffer the same fate."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for this," Enrico said walking over to join his reinforcement that had just landed. "I would say, you and what army, but we already know what army. But feel free to talk to the gentlemen behind me"

"Make time, cause your time just ran out." She said laughing maniacally. How unfortunately arrogant he was.

"Kerrigan there is good inside you, don't deny it," Raynor said desperately not wanting to battle her once again. "Vengeance is a human emotion, you cant deny that. That mean their something human inside you. The zerg haven't destroyed your humanity completely. Your not the monster the Zerg or Arcturus had created. The fact that you fight against the Over-mind has proven that much. You have fallen only to redeem your self. I thought you lost." Even now surrounded by dead and torturing himself over the loss of her, Raynor still held on to hope.

"I missed you Raynor," she said strained by emotional impact of seeing her friend once again. She had always watched him from far, but then he was just an image. He was now so close, standing in the flesh. He was begging for her to stop and end this. "But much has changed since then, this can't be stopped. It's time to give rise to the true master of this universe. My race will devour the galaxy. It's their birthright and it can not be undone. Between the greedy humans who forces our plight and humans on earth, who is to say who is innocent. They left us to die and allowed people like Enrico to rise to power. So that he could follow his dreams of political genocide and conquest. So that he could burn the galaxy for a dream of absolute power. My anger is all I have left. Despite similarity, I am not Kerrigan nor queen of blades. My name is unspoken in your or any other language. My purpose remains the same, a purpose beyond yours or anyone else; Vengeance."

"Kerrigan I'm begging you, don't make me lose you second time." Her angel's trembling lips made her face what she tried to bury and forget. The love she felt for him preceding everything; even her rebirth couldn't destroy it. It was to strong, forcing her to her knees and putting her in an emotional coma. The cold-hearted parasite took over where she could not, efficiently making calculation and signing the death warrant for her estranged lover. "No," she Screamed loosing every trace of her humanity. "Fate is sealed," she said calling for her brood. From every burning wreckage and every corner of the world, her children came to her aid. The final step to her absolution. Yet her guardian angel stood defiant against her and her children, waiting for the moment to free his fallen angel. She watched her angel raised his gun and brought her freedom as the cold world around her faded to black, one final last time. "Good by," she whispered. This was the moment it all changed, her fear had come true. She would end and so would her swarm be reborn anew.

...

Enrico's eyes gazed up the hill at Raynor and his band of merry men mocking him with their insolence. They had taken the high ground forcing him to face Zerg swarm."Sir, we must retreat."

"No," Enrico screamed so loud that anyone could hear him over the Zerg swarm. In a fit of rage he pulled his side arm and shot his friend Cholo Jacob. His men stared shocked at his action, wondering how in the hell he could stomach such a harsh action. As he stared down at his friend, he wonder it as well. On the fifteen campaigns before this one, Jacob was the one who recommended him for his promotion after his dutiful service. He eventually backed him for officer school. Now he was dead. The blood metaphorically dripping from his hands; and it was all Raynor fault. "Charge," he screamed charging blindly up the hill amongst volley of C-13 fire and the dead Zerg. "Blood for blood!" His men staggered, confused, but grudgingly charge up with him. Enrico got down and raised his rifle, firing steadily at the heavily intrenched soldiers. While Enrico's was in an exposed position, he had the advantage of high endurance power armor. Raynor had high ground and heavy cover, but lacked power armor and was back up by militia. Enrico defiantly marched up hill despite serious injury; bullet were continuously bouncing off his power armor. Eventually he breached the hill-top in display of gore, gunning down hundred of militia members. Now he sets up the final battle between Raynor and Enrico. The two legends stared at each other, weapon raised. Each one waiting for the other one to make the first move. Suddenly a Nydus Worm erupted from the ground interrupting the legendary showdown. Now both surviving members of each team were locked in a deadly struggled against the zerg.

"It seems our personal fight will have to wait Enrico," Raynor said.

"Yes it seems so," Enrico said. "But this isn't over. Men form up." He waved over his men to form impenetrable wall of steel to protect the surviving militia.

"Were not going to survive." Despite all the fights in the past that he survived, Raynor was beginning to doubt surviving this battle. He was stuck on a barren ridge of red sand and gray aged rocks with nothing to see but endless waves of zerg converging on his position. The gaping hole left behind by the Nydus left their position exposed. "I think were going to loose this fight," Raynor said pushed to his limits."

"I'm beginning to wonder if shooting your girl friend was such good idea."

"She would have killed me anyway," Raynor said to busy to be annoyed at Enrico sense of humor.  
"Keep pushing me though, and you will have unfortunate accident."

"No time for unfortunate accidents, follow my lead." Enrico lead his men to the entrance to the Nydus tunnel and disappeared inside it.

"He's a suicidal mad man," Raynor said stunned by his brazen attitude. Then he made leap faith into the tunnel right behind him.

...

"Where the hell are we," Enrico asked lost inside the series of endless tunnels that were so pitch black even his built-in flashlight couldn't illuminate the dark.

"Half past the last turn to right, three tunnels ago."

"In other words, lost."

Raynor nodded, "Do I look like a tour guide? Do I have a name tag that says Raynor rebel,marshal, tour guide?"

"Your too ugly to be a tour guide, you would scare away the customers."

"You know, I'm getting sick of your jokes. You have a worse sense of humor then the Zerg and that is hard to believe because all of their jokes end with, and then we kill you. Maybe you will have unfortunate accident down here. Who's to know down here in the dark surrounded by Zerg."

"My unfortunate accident will just have to wait," He said stopping to look at something, what Raynor didn't have clue. "Anyone hear that? It sounds like an angry hairdryer!" He halted the rest of the men.

"Friends of yours?"

"Sorry, I don't know any angry hairdryers."

...

"What is it," Enrico asked astonished?

"Why does it look like I should know?"

"Your native, you live here," Enrico said obviously being ignorant and just making another wise crack.

"I'm sorry I'm not the expert on Mar Rosetta. I joined on the bandwagon trying to free the planet from your tyranny and oppression."

"And neglected the strange orb? Your doing a great job, first the bloody Zerg take over and now this!"

Raynor kicked his armor hurting his foot but proving his point, shut the fuck up.

"We got an issue though," Raynor said hopping on one foot.

"Oh," Enrico asked?

"Run!"

...

"Great who are these strange people," Enrico asked about the people heading towards him; Raynor gave a shrug.

"I'm Enrico of the United Earth Directorate, from whom Government do you serve?"

A tall man with a round but stern face walked forward and introduced himself as, " I'm Giacomo of the Vinci." He was indeed a strange-looking man with strange colored eyes and what appeared to be primitive gun technology. What he was taught about primitive guns in his history class, Enrico had all but forgotten. But from the looks of it, pre-industrial repeater and early single shot black powder combustion projectile weapons.

"Raynor, I think we're not on Mar Rosetta anymore."

Raynor paid him glance and sighed, "You think?"

"What is that spinning orb and what are these creatures that insist on relentlessly attacking me without provocation. What defile magic brought you here?"

Raynor spoke up, "Those creatures are the Zerg and they formerly only serve Kerrigan. As for what magic brought me here, I haven't a clue or for that matter where here is. We have no idea what the hell happen. One minute were running from the Zerg, the next where here, where in god's name is here."

He could see Giacomo smile at them, "Then we share common enemy. Where is here? You're in Miana, my home continent. Did the Zerg make the orb?"

Raynor shook his head, "I can't see how, the Zerg couldn't have created it because it's out of their capability. The Zerg attack everyone though regardless of who they are, so I'm not surprised they attack you."

"This Kerrigan, what do you mean they formerly serve?"

"He shot her," Enrico said coldly which to his delight caused Raynor to cringe.

"Then why do they persist," Giacomo asked?

"They gone feral, still carrying out their final orders. The Zerg are beast at heart, with out their master they go berserk causing all manner of destruction."

"I have to contact earth and inform them on what happened."

Giacomo laughed, "How do we contact this earth?"

Both Enrico and Raynor look at each other, "That going to be a problem because the other side of portal is crawling with zerg."

"Then come with me to Miana, the capital city of my lands. I will form an army and with your help, we will stop these beats."

"No offense," Enrico said skeptically "But how is your primitive army going to stop a army of Zerg?"

"We are most technological and sophisticated people of these lands, our weapon have already been tested on the beasts. You have but to simply look around. The dead litter the ground. Besides we still have some old allies to call upon."

"Great more muskets and carbines?"

"No the stargods."

"Great," Enrico said sarcastically. "We're saved."


End file.
